


Sigh, Gabriel.

by mishamig0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamig0/pseuds/mishamig0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know, I wanted to do a drabble of some sort. This was the end result.</p><p>Gabriel was smart, and clearly the only way to get Dean to admit his feelings was through his car. Though while setting his brother up with the older Winchester, he seems to have found a possible love interest along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh, Gabriel.

“Sam, don’t start a freakin’ prank war with me today. We’ve got angels right, left and centre for cryin’ out loud!” Dean glared at Sam as his younger brother stifled a giggle. A feeble attempt at keeping a straight face.  
“It was pretty hilarious, Dean. You gotta admit.” Dean can’t deny that while he was severely pissed at his brother, it was kinda funny. Although a repeat of a previous prank, the itching powder in his pants did take his mind off of the whole “angels-have-fallen” thing.  
“I gotta drive like this, Sammy! What the hell?” Dean let an exasperated sigh fall from his lips.  
“Stop being such a girl. Look, there’s a diner up ahead, pull in and just change your clothes.” It was a pretty good idea, carrying your luggage every where you go had its perks.  
“Fine.” He pulls up in the almost empty parking lot and storms out. Hearing Sam snickering behind him doesn’t help his mood. “You grab a table and I’ll go…do whatever.”  
Dean stumbles into the dirty bathroom and hides in the nearest cubicle, as even though he knows he has a good body, he doesn’t like the idea of the old man who eyed him up as he walked into the diner making a surprise appearance. He strips off his leather jacket, checkered flannel and peels off tshirt, _‘dammit, why do I need so many layers?!’_ before fumbling with his painfully itchy pants and boxers. Sighing in relief, he rummages through his duffel to find some reasonably clean clothes and dressing as quickly as one can in such a cramped area.  
Feeling much better and not feeling the need to scratch all the wrong places, he makes his way outside and finds Sam sitting in a corner booth, studying the menu intently.  
“At least it was itching powder and not the midget stripper, eh?” He winks at Sam and receives Bitchface #49 in return.  
“Shut up, Dean,” Sam mutters, turning to find the people in the diner staring at him, disgusted.  
“Bit loud?” Dean whispers.  
“Yes! So get this, I think we’ve got a gig down in Maryl-” Sam begins, before being interrupted by a pretty brunette.  
“Hi, what can I get for you?” She beams.  
“Hello…” Dean glances at her name badge, “Rachael, I will have a double cheeseburger with extra bacon, thank you very much.” Throwing her his infamous “I-want-in-your-pants-but-have-this-adorable-smile-instead” smile and handing over his menu.  
“Coming right up,” she blushes. “And for you?”  
“A Health Quake Salad Shake, please,” he mumbles. Dean shoots a glance at his brother.  
“Okay, will be with you shortly,” she smiles, bouncing away and obviously swaying her hips to get Dean’s attention.  
“Are you f-” Dean starts, but after realising it’s no use, gives up. “So, the gig?”  
“Yeah. Some guy is found dead in his apartment, no forced entry, no sign of a burglary gone wrong. But…” Sam begins, before Rachael returns with their food.  
“Anything you need, you let me know,” she says. Dean winks and thanks her, before giving Sam his full attention.  
“But…” Sam begins in a hushed tone, “his heart was missing.”  
“What, we talkin’ werewolf?” Dean mumbles around a mouthful of beef.  
“It seems so.” Sam sighs before beginning to shake his drink.  
Dean stares at him for a few moments, hoping Sam would notice. He doesn’t. After a few minutes, Sam looks at Dean and raises his eyebrows. “What, Dean?”  
“Oh, you shake it up, baby.”  
Sam rolls his eyes and ignores Dean’s chuckle. “Shut up, Dean.”  
“Heh, okay so what do you say we pack up here and head on down, see what we find?” Dean suggests, gulping down the rest of his burger.  
Sam winces, “Yeah, sure.”  
“Check, please!” Dean calls. Rachael hurries over, two pieces of paper in hand. One being the bill, the other a phone number. She smiles mischievously and walks away. Sam puts a few bills on the table and Dean pockets the number.

\--

“Dude, where’s the car?” Sam asks as they head out into the parking lot.  
“What do you mean? It’s right th-” Dean stops abruptly, the parking lot the same as they’d left it, minus a sleek ‘67 Impala. “Sam, what did you do with my car?! What, is this some kind of joke? This isn‘t fun-”  
“I didn’t do anything, Dean!” Sam snaps, now frantic.  
Dean checks his pockets, and sure enough, his keys are where he’d put them once he got changed. He paces up and down, checking the roads in case the thief was nearby. No luck. Moments later, a roar came from behind them. They turned, horrified as a 1967 Chevy Impala was parked. But not Dean’s. This one was…pink. Baby pink.  
“What the f-” Dean starts. The engine is cut off and out steps the owner.  
Sam sighs and Dean’s eyes widen.  
“…Gabriel?”  
“Hello, boys.”  
\--

“Gabriel, you’re dead! And why are you driving that…abomination?!” Dean screeches, Sam shocked into silence.  
“Dean-o! That’s not a nice thing to say about your own car, is it?” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and Dean’s mouth falls open.  
“No, that’s not funny. That’s not- She’s no-” Dean tries.  
“Oh, but she is!” Gabriel chuckles. “So here’s the thing. My brothers and sisters have fallen it seems and yeah, you gotta figure it out. But there’s something more important to attend to…” Gabriel shoots Dean a glare he didn’t think he would ever be on the receiving end of. “My brother. You know, real cute vessel, all dark hair, blue eyes and awkward in any given situation?”  
Dean can’t find the words to express his confusion, but he tries nonetheless. “…Cas?”  
“Obviously. Now, Dean-o, I’m sure I’m not the only one who can sense the sexual tension whenever you two are in a room together, am I right, Sam?” Gabriel questions.  
Sam can only nod, astounded by the scene taking place before him. “Yeah, it is kinda…you do sometimes…”  
“Okay, don't strain yourself, kiddo.” Gabriel focuses his attention on Dean. “So, I suggest that you go talk to that angel of yours and work out this mess.”  
“What mess?!” Dean can feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. “Me and Cas are fine, Gabriel! Now can you just fix my damn car?!”  
“I will, but only if you go and talk to him right now.” Gabriel challenges.  
“Fine! Okay, if I can get him down here, I’ll go. Okay?!”  
“No need, I’ve already told him what’s going on and he’s waiting back at the motel.” Gabriel smirks.  
“The situ-” Dean feels the dawn of realisation settle and he lets out a light gasp.  
“Yeah, exactly.” Gabriel rejoices. “Now, can we go?!” With a click of his fingers, the Impala is back to it’s black, glossy glory and after thorough examination from Dean, exasperated sighs from Gabriel and giggles from Sam, they finally make there way to the motel.

\--

“Okay, you go in and talk to Cas, me and Sam will wait out here.” Gabriel instructs. Dean nods and makes his way into the motel room and locks the door.  
“It’s gonna be a long night, Sammy,” Gabriel mutters. When Sam only grumbles in response, he turns to face the taller man. “You’ve been quiet all night, kiddo. What’s up?”  
Sam sighs, before turning to face his, what Sam likes to call, friend. “It’s just…I don’t know. I hope it’s finally gonna happen. I’ve spent months watching them basically swoon over each other, had to suffer the eye fucking and been forced to make swift exits before it gets too awkward. And then you show up an-” Sam stops, brown eyes focusing on the honey ones in front of him, “wait, how are you even alive?”  
“Meh, another story for another time. Go on,” Gabriel gestures.  
Accepting that's about as much as he's going to get, he continues. “Well yeah, then you show up and all you have to do is turn his car pink and he’s your puppet. Nice touch, by the way.”  
They both chuckle at the image of Dean when he saw the car. “Well, it was either that or change a certain body part of his. But I don’t think Cas would appreciate that.” Gabriel jokes.  
Sam full on laughs at the thought. “Well, I don’t think Dean would appreciate the latter, either.”  
Suddenly, muffled moans are heard from the motel room and they share a horrified glance. “Time to make an exit, I think. Fancy a beer?”  
Gabriel nods before they head down to the bar.

\--

Later that night, they arrive back at the motel room, having had a pleasant night sharing stories about themselves, their brothers and the sexual tension that made its appearance one too many times for Sam’s liking. They knocked on the door, and when no one answered, sneak inside.  
Sam would never get over the sight before him. It seemed too important to even hold as a grudge against his brother. There, lying on a gross motel bed was his older brother, sleeping soundly with Cas lying on his chest. Dean looked…Sam could only describe it as content. A look he rarely saw on his older brother. Cas was awake, of course. And when he noticed them, he gave them a slight nod, and a small smile that lit up his eyes.  
Gabriel and Sam sighed in relief as it was finally _over_. The tension, the eye fucking, the lingering touches, the personal space issues, _everything_.  
“Fucking _finally_ ,” Sam whispered.  
“Agreed.” Gabriel replied. He grinned and looked up at the younger Winchester, raising his hand for a high five. Sam responded eagerly as they chuckled silently.  
“Hey,” Sam started, “you staying tonight?” He didn’t know why he asked. But somewhere deep down, he felt it was needed. Gabriel had confessed at the bar that he didn’t have anyone he was close to, bar Castiel and more often than not, the Winchesters themselves. He explained how he thought his mission was to protect his younger brother, and his existence was important for that reason only these days. Sam had felt an odd warmth in his chest, something he hadn’t experiences since Jess.  
“Yeah, why not? Got nothing on tonight anyway,” Gabriel replied, quirking an eyebrow at the one remaining bed, “we sharing?” He winked. Not that Gabriel minded, he had become quite fond of the younger Winchester, hearing hunting tales and his reliance on Dean when it came to fighting the small urges for demon blood. They had a lot in common whether it be doing anything for their brothers to standing up to their parents. And Gabriel didn’t mind sharing those stories with Sam. Not one bit.  
Sam could feel a blush spread across his face. “It’s not gonna be a problem is it?”  
“Nah, it’s fine kiddo.” Gabriel lept onto the bed and under the covers in one swoop, beckoning Sam over. “Hurry up, I like to cuddle.”  
Sam huffed a laugh and got dressed quickly, shimmying into only his boxers before climbing in beside Gabriel. “Gabe…are you blushing?!” Sam hissed.  
“Shut up.” Gabriel murmured.  
 _'Huh, I made an archangel blush,'_ Sam thought, smiling to himself.

He fell asleep with honey eyes in his dreams, and the thought of better things to come.


End file.
